


Sāya's Secret

by Goldom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, OR ARE THEY?!, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldom/pseuds/Goldom
Summary: Saaya has something important to tell the rest of the band...





	Sāya's Secret

As Kasumi came down into the basement and joined the rest of PoPiPa, Sāya waved nervously and smiled. "Hi, Saaya!" Kasumi called cheerily, taking a seat.

"Now that you're all here," Sâya began, "there's something I need to tell everyone. The thing is ... I'm straight."

"Huh...?" questioned Arisa.

"O— Oh. Congratulations!" said Rimi. "I'm so glad you're comfortable telling us."

"Wht—" Tae swallowed a bite of a roll she was eating. "What's straight?"

All heads turned to stare at Tae, some with more annoyance than others. Chipper as ever, Kasumi answered, "It means she likes boys."

"Oh." Tae looked down, apparently lost in thought. "What's a boy?"

"Well," Sighya sighed, "this isn't going exactly how I imagined."

Rimi jolted up suddenly. "Wait, Saya, what about Kaoru?"

"Hm? What about her?"

"Aren't you ... married?"

S🅰ya laughed and said, "No, Rimi, I told you that was just for a photo shoot. We're not really together."

Rimi's eyes went wide(r). "I thought you were just saying that because you were embarrassed. You mean ... Kaoru isn't married?"

"Obviously! We're in ~~eternal, never-ending, never-aging~~ high school!" Arisa scolded her.

"Oh!" Rimi jumped up. "Um ... I have to go. Congrats again on coming out, Sあya." Rimi gave a quick bow, and before anyone could respond, ran up the stairs.

Tae raised her hand. "Now that you got Rimi-rin out of the room, will someone tell me what a boy is?"

**Author's Note:**

> lol jk no Bandoris are straight


End file.
